1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying multiple screens and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device for displaying multiple screens, which can set an offset between the multiple screens, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop computers have at least one display device (for example, a monitor). Mobile devices with a touch screen (for example, cellular phones, smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs)) have a single display device.
Depending on the work environment, a user of a desktop computer may split a screen of a display device horizontally or vertically to open and view multiple windows. When a web browser is executed, the user may move up or down on a web page using a Page-Up button or a Page-Down button on a keyboard. When using a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user may move up or down on a web page by holding and dragging a scroll bar on a side of the web page with a cursor of the mouse. Additionally, the user may move to the top of a web page by selecting or clicking a Top button that is displayed in text or an icon at the bottom of the web page.
Compared with the desktop computer, a mobile device has a smaller display screen, and has limited input/output capabilities. For the mobile device, it is hard for the user to split the screen during the manipulation due to its small size.
In the mobile device may be executed a variety of applications, including default applications which are installed in the device by the device manufacturer, and additional applications which are purchased from market sites on the Internet and downloaded in the device. The additional applications may be developed by general users and registered in the market sites. Thus, anyone can freely sell the applications he or she has developed to users of the mobile devices on the application market sites. Currently, therefore, the mobile devices may be provided with tens to hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications depending on the product specifications.
Although a wide variety of applications stimulating the curiosity of the consumers and meeting the needs of the consumers have been provided to mobile devices, the mobile devices are limited in size and User Interface (UI) of their display because they are manufactured having a portable size. Therefore, users may undergo difficulties in executing a plurality of applications in their mobile devices. For example, when one application is executed in a mobile device, the application is displayed in the entire display area of a display of the mobile device. If the user desires to execute another desired application, the user needs to first terminate the currently running application and then select a Run key to execute another desired application. More specifically, in order to execute multiple applications in the mobile device, the user needs to annoyingly repeat a process of executing and terminating the applications individually. There is no possible way to simultaneously execute multiple applications in the mobile device.
In the related art, when splitting one screen into multiple screens during its display, a desktop computer or a mobile device does not consider an offset between the multiple split screens. Accordingly, if a distance between the multiple split screens is relatively long, it is difficult to naturally display one screen. In the case of a screen including a character(s), it may be difficult for the user to identify the split character since the character is spilt and spaced apart far from each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for displaying multiple screens, which can set an offset between the multiple screens.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.